Back to 1855?
by Flaming Trails
Summary: The Time Trippers, very bored, visit the founding of Hill Valley. Another VDC Interlude.


Back To _18_55?

A Back To The Future Story

By Flaming Trails

Disclaimer: I don't own BTTF. If I did, Doc would have been the main character.

Note: This comes before "Fight the Future." A couple of reviewers wanted me to do this. Hey, better late than never.

  


Sunday, May 31st, 1986

Hill Valley, California

1: 10 P. M.

"Who initiated the Spanish efforts to colonize California?"

"Hernan Cortez."

"When did California become an official state?"

"September 9th, 1850. It was the 31st state."

"When did you start pacing when you think in a manner similar to myself?"

"Last year during a band brainstorm," Marty answered before fully registering the question. He paused and looked at Doc, who smiled. "Just wondering."

Marty smiled back. "How am I doing so far, Doc?" he asked, sitting down across from his friend. They were in the garage, Doc quizzing Marty on history for his upcoming exam.

Doc yawned as he looked at the answers. It was a cloudy and stormy day, accounting for his early rising, but he still felt tired. "One wrong out of 15, Marty. You're doing quite well."

"Great. I'm sure my math exam was a bust, so I want to do a lot better on this one to make up for it."

"All the signs indicate a good grade to me," Doc said, idly flipping through the book. "And your poor performance on your math examination wasn't really your fault. Your parents will understand you had to assist us on a rescue mission."

"I still feel guilty about it," Marty admitted, standing up. "Give me some more, Doc."

"All right." Doc hid another yawn. "Let's try some local history. When was Hill Valley founded?"

Marty frowned. "September 5th, 1855 is the date I've always heard."

Doc nodded. "Right on the currency.'

Marty kept frowning. "But nobody knows for sure. The records were destroyed in some sort of fire, right?"

"That's quite true," Doc said with a nod. "People agree that it was in September in 1855, but the 5th is just a date that sounded right. Nobody knows if its correct or not." He looked at Marty, curious. "I didn't realize you were interested in Hill Valley's history."

Marty shrugged, sitting down again. "Hey, we've seen Hill Valley a lot of different ways. Time travel gives you a whole new perspective on your hometown." Doc had to agree with that. "I just thought it was neat. Wouldn't it be weird if we've been celebrating the wrong day for over 100 years?"

"130 years, actually," Doc corrected. "I guess we'll never gain that knowledge."

Marty's eyes strayed over to the DeLorean. "Unless. . . ."

It took Doc a moment to fully understand what Marty meant. His brow crinkled. "I know we haven't time traveled in a while, but do you really want to go to that date?" he asked.

"Why not? If it is the right date, we get to see a historic event. If it isn't, we look around for a minute, then leave. No big deal."

Doc had to admit, those were good choices for a time trip. The time travel bug was upon him as well. He wanted to take some sort of trip through time, and this was a good as any. "All right, we'll go. I want to get out of this time myself. But we should check with the girls first. Most likely they'll want to go too."

"Sure thing. I'll call Jennifer." Marty located the phone as Doc went over to Mystie's bed and gave her a gentle shake. "Myst. Mystie."

Mysteria's eyes fluttered. "Huh?"

"Sorry to disturb you, honey, but Marty and I are going on a time trip. We wanted to know if you would like to accompany us." 

Mystie blinked a few times, then smiled. "Sure. I've been itching to go on a trip for a while, but I didn't know how to tell you." 

"Great. We're going to September 5th, 1855."

"Okay." She stretched. "Let me just get a snack, and I'll be ready to go." She unsteadily made her way over to the fridge in the far corner.

"Jennifer's coming," Marty reported from the phone. "Said she's bored out of her mind studying for English. She just needs to get her room in order."

Doc nodded, then abruptly snapped his fingers. "Great Scott! I completely forgot!"

"Forgot what?" asked Mystie, sucking on a warmed bottle of blood.

"Our clothes! Our current attire is unacceptable for the time period we're going to."

Marty looked down at his shirt and jeans and absently fiddled with the phone. "I know _all_ about that," he muttered, remembering 1955. "You think we might get away with it?"

"Don't think so. Our strange 'duds' would be noted. We might even end up in a history book. We'll need proper clothes -- or at least something to cover what we're wearing now."

Marty called Jennifer back. "Jenny? Good. We've got a problem. Doc says we can't go if we don't something to hide what we're wearing." His face lit up. "Really? Well grab 'em before you head here! Thanks a lot, Jennifer. See ya in a minute." He hung up. "Jennifer's got some stuff we can use."

"As I gathered. What has she got?"

"Her dad's part of a drama club, and he managed to snitch some heavy coats from an Old West play he was in. Should be perfect, eh Doc?"

"You bet," Doc grinned back. "How are you feeling, Mystie?"

"Much better," Mystie said, looking much perkier. 

Jennifer arrived in a few minutes, carrying the coats. Doc thanked her profusely as they shrugged their way into the coats. "No problem, Doc," she said, blushing a little. "So, we're heading to see if Hill Valley was really founded back in 1855?"

"Precisely. Hop in the car." They all piled in, and Doc set the time circuits. He drove over to Clayton Ravine, secure in the knowledge that no one would be there. He turned on the hover conversion, flew into the ravine itself, and began accelerating. Moments later, the car vanished, leaving any nearby people with the conviction a thunderstorm was coming.

Wednesday, September 5th, 1855

Hill Valley

12: 31 P. M.

"Thank God for similar meteorological patterns!"

Doc smiled up at the thick clouds as the DeLorean appeared soaring through the ravine. He coasted up the side and landed, driving away in search of a suitable hiding place. "What a stroke of luck," he added.

Jennifer looked back at the ravine. "Beautiful," she said. "I wonder what it's called now."

"Shonash, I believe," Doc said as he scanned the landscape. "Clara Clayton doesn't fall in until--"

"1885," Marty ended for him. "Trust us Doc, we know the story. We've all had teachers we wanted to follow Clayton in there. Personally, I'd love it if Strickland took a fall in. Or, better yet, if one of his ancestors had taken that fall."

"Marty, that's prejudiced," Mystie scolded. "You can't make judgements on an entire family based on the actions of one person."

"When I see a nice Strickland, I'll take that back. But I still want Strickland himself to fall in."

"Well, that's okay with me."

Doc spotted a cave. "Ah! That will provide adequate cover for the DeLorean as we investigate the validity of the date."

Marty and Jennifer looked more dubious. "How far away from Hill Valley are we?" Jennifer asked.

"Far enough to keep the car safe from prying eyes," Doc non-answered. "Don't worry, though. I doubt we'll have to walk too far. I noticed fresh wagon ruts nearby too. With any luck, we can hitch a ride." He drove in and parked. "All windows up, and doors firmly closed. No sense in leaving it unsafe in this time." He locked it up as soon as everyone else was out.

Mystie had a thought. "Emmett, what if we've arrived too late for the founding? In terms of hours, I mean. What if it was earlier this morning?"

"Or what if we're too early?" Jennifer countered. Everyone looked at her incredulously. "I'm serious. Maybe they're going to have a party tonight to announce it."

Doc shrugged. "If we got here early or late, we'll return to the DeLorean and go to the correct time. Simple enough."

"Okay," Marty said. "Let's get our asses out of this cave and over to Hill Valley." He stuck his head out and saw a wagon passing by. "Hey! Mister! Can we bum a ride?"

Wednesday, September 5th

2: 11 P. M.

The wagon finally pulled into Hill Valley. Marty shook awake a dozing Doc. "Hey, wake up."

Doc groggily opened his eyes. "What happened?"

"We're here, Doc. Come on, the driver's getting impatient." 

"Okay." Doc helped Jennifer rouse Mysteria, and they hopped off the wagon. With a crack of the reins, the driver rode off, leaving the foursome in the middle of town.

Not that it was much of a town yet, mind you. The buildings were sparse, with large gaps in between. Everything was dusty and dull-looking. With difficulty they recognized the general story, a bathhouse, and the bar. "Jesus," Jennifer said, staring. "I wouldn't even know it was Hill Valley."

"Is there enough here to justify it being a town?" Marty asked, nodding at a passing woman.

"There does seem to be enough people her," Mystie pointed out. Residents and workers were currently streaming in and out of the buildings. "I would guess that some of these places are houses of some sort."

A middle-aged man carrying a tiny seedling took notice of them. "Hello, strangers."

"Hey there," Marty said. "What's with the tree?"

The man gave him a smile. "My boy wants me to plant it. He thinks that people in the future will want it." He walked over to a spot close to where the clock tower would eventually be built. "To the future," he said, producing a small shovel and starting to dig.

Mysteria frowned. "Isn't that tree right where the clock tower is back home?" she whispered.

Doc nodded, suppressing a giggle. "His child is right. People in the future _do_ want it. I saw that tree still alive in 2015."

"Whew," Marty whistled. "I didn't know trees could live that long."

"Redwoods can live for thousands of years," Doc shrugged. "No reason for this tree not to survive 200."

There was a commotion behind them as the mysterious man finished planting the tree. Turning, they spotted a fancy-looking carriage clopping up the street. The group quickly got out of the way. "I wonder who this is?" Jennifer said.

Mystie yawned. _I hope it's the founder or someone similar. I'm exhausted. We had a late night last night._

_Late night? _Jennifer thought. _What did you do?_

_We _had_ a late night,_ Doc thought firmly, but in a tone that told the teens all they needed to know.

Marty grinned evilly. _You look at her and decide, to hell with my manners?_

_She pounced on me, actually. And that is _all_ I will say, Martin._

_Think, you mean._

_Whatever._

The carriage stopped in the center of the "square." Four important-looking men got out, wearing suits and ties. The leader, a fat man with a hat, called to the tree-planter. "Hallo there, Gerald! Good to see you again!"

"Henry," Gerald said, dusting off his pants. "I take it you have good news."

"I do indeed. Could you help assemble the townsfolk? We've already stopped at the outer farms."

Gerald nodded and disappeared. The Time Trippers looked at each other expectantly. "I think this is it," Jennifer whispered, squeezing Marty's hand. "Wow, just in time."

"Lucky break," Marty agreed. The vampires just smiled gratefully.

It didn't take long for a crowd to gather. Gerald, leading a young boy and a woman, came up beside them. The boy looked up at them. "Who're you?"

"Just some people passing through," Doc replied.

"You have funny hair."

"Samuel," the woman said sternly. Doc rolled his eyes and looked back at the men in front. They were dragging a flat log seat to the front of the crowd. Once they were in position, they climbed on and faced the populace. "Fellow citizens of the great state of California," Henry began, "for three years, we have called this spot our home. Today, the great state of California has given us a title to the land. We are officially part of this state!"

There was a cheer from the crowd. A skinny man in a lumpy brown suit unrolled a sheet of paper. "In accordance with the stipulations of population, land ownership, and clear leadership, we the governors of San Francisco deed the land in the heart of Hill County to Henry Stephen Clark. We the governors of San Francisco also recognize this land as the town of Hill Valley, as specified by Henry Stephen Clark." He rolled it back up to a smattering of applause. 

_That was pretty simple for founding a town,_ Jennifer thought.

_Hey, I just realized something. Hill Valley is a -- what-do-ya-call-it -- an oxymoron,_ Marty blinked.

_To answer both your questions, I'm pretty sure that wasn't the official document, Jennifer. And you can't have a hill without a valley of some sort._ Both teens nodded.

"So Mr. Clark is the new mayor?" someone yelled.

"I own the deed to the land," Henry shrugged. "But if you want someone else--"

There was a low current of mumbling, then the crowd elected Henry as the mayor. Bursting with pride, he promptly began naming a few officers. He ended with, "And for Sheriff, I believe there is none better than Gerald Strickland!"

Marty's head snapped to the side in shock. "You're a _Strickland_?" he asked, eyes wide. "That can't be! You're nice!"

Gerald looked at him oddly. "I don't think I quite understand. . . ."

"Never mind." Marty shook his head. _I guess he's got a tough side to rival my vice-principal's._

Gerald shrugged and turned back to Henry. "I graciously accept the position of Sheriff of Hill Valley."

"Good. Then all the official business is settled. I happily invite all of you to a festival tonight in honor of Hill Valley."

There was a final loud cheer, then the crowd dispersed, neighbor chatting excitedly with neighbor. Marty and Jennifer looked at Doc and Mystie, who were yawning again. "I was going to suggest staying, but you two look way too tired," Jennifer said.

Mystie shrugged. "We can stay if you want. I doubt we're going to collapse on you."

"Do ya think we'll be too visible, Doc? I know how paranoid you are about changing the future."

"It's possible we'd be noticed and noted. But I'm with Mysteria on this. If you want to attend the festivities, we can stay."

The teens discussed it. "Doesn't matter to us," Marty finally said. "So let's beat it."

"I can't believe you're turning down fun," Mystie said as the hailed another wagon for a ride.

"You forget we have finals back home, Myst? If I go to that party, I'm never gonna be able to concentrate back home. Mom and Dad are pretty insistent on me getting good grades so I can get into college."

"Same here," Jennifer agreed. "He says no matter what I do, I should have a college education."

"He's right," Doc said, climbing onto the wagon. "College provides you with valuable learning opportunities and your first true taste of the real world."

"Said by a man who didn't need the learning opportunities," Marty teased. "Doc, you told me yourself you started college at 14!"

"I still attended, didn't I?"

Mystie sighed. "I feel very uneducated suddenly."

"Nonsense! I only read about history. You lived it. It's irrelevant to compare book learning to real world experience." He kissed her. "I love you no matter how educated you are."

They chatted about how Hill Valley would change in the upcoming years for a little while as they rode back. Marty wondered how Mr. Strickland would respond to his ancestor. "I mean, he _seemed_ okay, but you never can tell. He might be the toughest sheriff Hill Valley ever had."

"I dunno. We really don't know much about him. One thing though, I'd prefer a tree-planting Strickland to a teaching Strickland."

"Me too. I never thought Strickland was a good teacher. He taught school when I was a kid, actually."

"_Really_? Strickland's older than you?" Marty asked, surprised. "I thought you guys were the same."

"Nope, he was 11 when I was born. He taught high school social studies if I remember correctly. Being young, I made the mistake of correcting his incorrect facts. He grew to detest me. I was scared half to death by the end of the term that he'd fail me out of spite."

"Did he?" asked Jennifer, intrigued.

Doc shook his head. "He set up a conference with my parents instead. Which was worse. When they got home, Father called my a little whippersnapper and told me to keep my mouth shut. When I protested, he threatened to destroy my Jules Verne books. As it was, he smacked me with his belt across my seat a few times."

"Ouch," Marty winced.

"Doesn't surprise me," Mystie shrugged. "I was spanked a number of times by my father, and a boy friend of mine occasionally got the belt. Emmett's father was just doing what he thought was right."

"Maybe not," Doc said, looking dubious. "I was 13 when the incident happened."

"Okay, that is a little odd."

"What grade did Strickland end up giving you?" Marty pressed.

"B+. My only B in my educational history."

"Lucky you," Marty muttered.

The wagon pulled to a stop. "This where you wanted to get off, mister?"

"Yes, thank you." They jumped off and prepared to walk the last half-mile or so. Partway there, however, Doc paused, sniffing the air and listening intently. "What is it?" Jennifer asked, feeling a rush of anxiety.

"It sounds like -- grunting," Doc replied, cocking his head. "Coming approximately from the direction of the cave."

"Grunting? You think a buffalo stumbled on the car?" Marty said.

"This doesn't sound like a bison," Doc frowned. "We'd best investigate."

Slowly, they crept up to the cave and peered in. What they saw made them gasp in fright. There was a bear inside the cave, attempting to chew on the DeLorean. _Great Scott!_ Doc thought. _If that bear damages the car, it could negate our attempts to get back to our own time! And suitable replacement parts won't be made until at least 1947. We have to lure it away from the time machine as quickly as possible._

_How?_ Marty thought back, his expression incredulous. _I'm _not_ going near a hungry bear._

Doc tried to read the bear's thoughts to get some clues._ Eat eat hard yuk hungry hungry eat smell smell food? Hard hard funny smell eat eat. . . ._

_Well, that proved Einy is definitely above average in intelligence,_ Mystie sent out, having been listening in.

_Eat eat eat yuk smell smell meat outside food food hungry eat_

_Uh-oh. He's detected us by olfactive means. Which, actually, could be to our advantage. Mysteria and I will distract him while you and Jennifer run in and get the car._

_Are you sure that's safe?_ Jennifer wondered, eyeing the bear doubtfully.

_It's the best option we have. Mysteria and I can fly to safety. You two can't._

_You're the doc, Doc,_ Marty shrugged.

The bear started ambling out of the cave. "Booga booga!" Mystie yelled for lack of anything better. The bear promptly turned and headed for her and Doc. They ran, allowing Marty and Jennifer to slip by. Marty reached into his pocket for the keys Doc had slipped him, but they weren't there. "Shit! Where'd they go?" he grumbled, looking around.

Jennifer spotted them near the entrance. "They must've fell out of your pocket," she said, reaching for them.

They abruptly disappeared under a heavy black paw. Extremely slowly, the girl looked up to see the bear on its hind legs, looking none too pleased. She screamed, the bear roaring in reply. Marty quickly yanked her back and squeezed both of them against the car.

The bear lumbered forward menacingly, growling. Doc, hoping to distract it, leapt on and sunk in his fangs. The bear roared again and swung a dangerous-looking paw at him. The blow sent Doc sailing, temporary cuts decorating his face. His head smacked into the wall, leaving him out for the count. The pain echoed in Marty's head, forcing him to the ground and leaving him vulnerable to attack.

Mystie desperately tried to think of something. She felt helpless, and she detested that feeling. Before she could get a handle on any ideas, however, a shot rang out. She whipped around to see Gerald Strickland and son Samuel, both holding shotguns. "I reckon you need some help!" Gerald yelled, aiming.

"Just be careful!" she yelled back, grateful. "My friends are in there!" Gerald nodded and fired again, his son imitating him.

Jennifer dove to the ground as she heard the shots. "What's going on?!" she shrieked, terrified.

"I dunno," Marty whimpered, only vaguely aware of the shots himself. Jennifer pulled him into a hug and tried to comfort him.

After a few more shots, the bear finally gave up on trying to attack Marty and Jennifer and ran off, blood running in rivers through its fur. "Doubt that bear'll see a new day, paw," said Samuel proudly.

Jennifer helped Marty outside. "Is everything okay out here?"

"Yeah." Mystie gave them both a hug. "Ouch, it looks bad."

"I'll live," Marty shrugged, rubbing his head. He looked up at Gerald and Samuel. "You were the guys firing?"

"We went out riding and saw your friend here and the bear inside the cave. We figured there was trouble."

Marty suddenly felt kind of embarrassed. _Jesus. I act like this Strickland's no better than his ancestor, and he probably saved our lives._ Flushing, he thanked him and apologized. "I didn't mean what I said earlier. I just know another guy with your last name, and he's a real jerk."

"No offense," Gerald grinned. "Glad I was able to prove you wrong. Will you be okay out here?"

"Should be fine now. We've got a camp in the cave, and we're moving out tomorrow," Mystie fibbed.

"Then we'd best get back to town. But if you need any help, just look for me. I live right outside town. Glad to have met y'all. Come along, Samuel." With a final wave, they rode off.

"Just goes to show you can't judge people by their name," Mystie said, rushing into the cave.

"Yeah, but I still think our Strickland is an asshole." Jennifer and Mysteria both nodded their assent to that.

Doc came to with a groan. "What -- what happened?" he mumbled, painfully raising a hand to his skull.

"Gerald Strickland rescued us. We're all safe." Mystie kissed him and offered him some blood to take his mind off the pain.

Doc sipped from her wrist. "Good. Because I have my doubts about my current state."

"My head's killing me too," Marty sympathized.

"At least you're not seeing double." Doc frowned. "Unless you went back a few minutes. . . ."

"You're seeing double," Mystie said, very concerned. She brushed his hair back gently and helped him up. "I think you've got a concussion."

"Whatever it is, I'm in no condition to drive."

"No problem, Doc," Jennifer said, holding up the retrieved keys. "I'll get us home. Thanks for letting us come out here."

Doc shrugged as Mystie sat him in the passenger's seat. "What good is a time machine if you don't use it once in a while?"

"We didn't want you to get hurt, Doc," Marty said, climbing into the back seat. As Jennifer started the engine, he quipped evilly, "Besides, I didn't want my finals to become your headache."

"Mystie, hit him for me once we get home."

The End


End file.
